Couldn't Predict The End
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: "We thought we had it planned..." Tom whispered to Danny as he pulled him close.    Flones


Tom walked down the hallway and smiled. For a moment the bitter cold that was inhabiting him disappeared and he was warmed by the four smiling face in the picture on the wall. But then reality hit and the cold was back. Those days of smiling were long gone and there was nothing he could do about it. The days of been in the band had died several years ago.

"Tom! That you?" Danny yelled out. Tom turned away from the picture and walked the short distance to the kitchen. He stopped in the door way and watched as Danny stirred the pot that was on the stove. "Hey,"

"Hey," Tom said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Danny's waist from behind.

"How was your day?" Danny asked.

"Long," Tom replied. They were silent for a moment and he felt Danny shiver. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Danny asked as he stopped his preparation of dinner and turned to face Tom.

"For everything. For not been able to provide you with a warm home, been unable to provide you with the best things, for not having enough money," Tom said.

"We have a roof over our head, we can eat dinner every night and we have each other...It's enough," Danny smiled. He gave Tom a quick kiss before turning back to the stove. So that night they ate dinner and then cuddle on the couch as they read Tom's old comic books. It was freezing in the unheated house so they quickly darted into the small bedroom and got into bed. They cuddle close together, with extra blankets on, and fell asleep.

XxxxxX

Danny woke and slipped from the bed. Tom was still sleeping soundly and it bought a smile to his face. He pulled on a thick jumper and walked into the kitchen to start making some breakfast. A quick glance at the clock told him he'd slept in, but it was ok as it was Saturday and neither of them had to work. He raided the kitchen for the essential ingredients to make pancakes and then set to work. After a while Tom dragged himself into the kitchen and greeted Danny with a loving kiss. Tom looked out the kitchen window and saw the snow that had fallen over night. A shiver ran through his body and when he looked at Danny he knew they were both thinking the same thing. They longed for heating with every winter that came but they could never afford it with the jobs they had. At one stage Tom had been working two jobs but it still wasn't enough. Sure, friends and family had offered to help with their financial difficulties until they could get themselves stable funds but they turned down the kind offers, saying they would be fine in just a few weeks. They never were fine in just a few weeks and soon they found themselves struggling but were too embarrassed to ask for help. After breakfast they showered together. They had developed a habit of trying to do things to minimise the payment of the bills, and showering together was one of those things.

"I'll check the mail," Tom said as he left the bedroom where Danny was making the bed. He walked out into the chill and shivered, picking up his pace as he went. He darted back to the house and flicked through the mail. With a hefty sigh he walked into the living room and threw the mail, mostly bills, onto the coffee table. The bills were piling high and it scared Tom. Danny walked in and saw the shattered look on his boyfriend's face.

"We'll get through it," Danny reassured as he sat down next to Tom.

"No we won't Danny...We're kidding ourselves if we think that," Tom replied. He'd been holding off saying what he really thought for some time. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Danny. Danny always tried to look on the positive side of things and Tom tried to as well, but lately it had getting harder to do. He had a job which he earned measly amounts for. Numerous times he'd tried to get another job but couldn't.

"Don't be like that," Danny said.

"I'm sorry Dan but you need to hear it..." Tom started. "...We're getting swamped with bills, our jobs are shit, we can't afford heating, or anything much for that matter..."

"I know..." Danny whispered. The brave face he always wore had disappeared within the short amount of time they had been talking. Tears were welling in his eyes and he tried desperately to fight them off. He knew the truth but he had suppressed it because it was too much to handle. But now that it was out in the open it was killing him. And the desperate tone Tom had used hurt just as much.

"We thought we had it planned..." Tom whispered to Danny as he pulled him close. When the band ended, mutually of course, they had everything figured out. They knew how they would save their money and knew they had to get jobs. And they did. But sometimes things don't go as planned. So they sold their big house for this small, one bedroom house. They sold their cars and used public transport instead, sometimes they walked. They had been young and wanted to be independent.

"We should have known that we couldn't predict the end," Danny cried into Tom's chest. Tom wrapped his arms tightly around Danny and soon he was crying as well.


End file.
